


Off Mission

by kasady_no



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/kasady_no
Summary: Tony and Eric are on a mission that has them in the Avengers tower and they get a little carried away.
Relationships: Tony Masters/Eric O'Grady
Kudos: 10





	Off Mission

**Author's Note:**

> •the ultimate partnership, no I don’t take criticism•

Eric licked up the side of Tony's dick, holding his gaze steadily before taking half of it down his throat and pulling back out.

"You definitely don't need to lubricate the goddamn thing, get up here," Tony growled, and Eric laughed breathlessly, hoping onto the brunette’s lap.

Eric positioned himself over the other on the bed, spreading his legs wide over Tony’s as the man put his hands on his hips and paused Eric’s movements, looking down at him.

"What?" The redhead asked, confused.

"Wanna try somethin."

He suddenly thrust his hips up so that Eric’s legs were on either side of him and Eric’s breath hitches as he felt Tony’s length pressed up against his own.

Eric gasped and slid over his dick.

"Fucking hell, you're so wet," Tony moaned, thrusting against him.

"Tony," was all Eric managed to choke out as he bit into his neck.

“Such a fucking slut, lubing yourself up before a mission.” Tony growls and Eric can’t respond with anything but a muted groan. 

The two of them continued for a minute until Tony stopped and pulled back. 

"I need something to pound right the fuck now."

"Do it then," Eric moaned.

Tony grins before lifting Eric’s hips up and slamming his dick into him.

Eric bites his lip to keep from screaming. The stretch felt so good.

Both couldn't contain yourselves from moving and began to thrust their hips into each other, letting out loud sounds of pleasure.

"Fuck Tony," Eric breathes out. "Harder!"

Tony doesn’t disappoint, thrusting harder into him, driving his dick deeper and Eric cries out in appreciation. 

"Fuck yeah," He moans.

"Hell," Tony grunts. "Gonna cum in you."

"Come on," Eric moaned, and they both moved faster and faster until Tony’s thrusts got more erratic. 

Both cum explosively, Eric’s hole twitching around Tony’s dick as they both come down from their high. 

Tony slowly pulled Eric off and both of them sat up.

Eric paused before, "That was the hardest I've cum in my whole life."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Gotta agree."

Eric stood from Stark's bed and reached for his suit on the floor, messing with his hair to try and mend it back to decency.

"So how about I get in via one of those cleaning bots and then you can make good on that date?"

Tony grunts in agreement as he pulls on the suit jacket he'd been forced to wear instead of his uniform, a wicked smirk over his gorgeous features.

"Great idea, Ant."

He kissed Eric’s neck before leading him out the door. 

"Lead the way, partner." Eric purrs.

"Glad you're such a kinky piece of shit," Tony retorts.

"Aw." Eric laughed. "Thought you liked it."


End file.
